Dino Patrizio
Aldobrandino Patrizio Character roleplayed by Belle History Aldobrandino Gualtiero Patrizio or Dino was born into the Patrizio family on November 20th in Vigevano Italy. He is the grandson of the Pure-Blood Gualitero family matriach Emiliana Ines Jemma Diamante Gualtiero. His mother Felisa Bianca Caterina Arianna Gualtiero Patrizio is the first born daughter of Emiliana. Her son (Dino) is the Pure-blood son of a Pure-blood son, he is and was doted on by both his mother and grandmother. No matter how sweet his Nonna (grandmother) was to him Dino will always harbor a sliver of fear towards the woman. The family is very careful in how they speak and what they do around Nonna Emiliana. Brought up alongside his older Half-blood cousin Emi, Dino is an only child and he has never wanted a sister, or a brother for that matter. The introduction of Emi, having her around only reminded him that he enjoyed being his mother and fathers only child. Seeing the way his family treated Emi occasionally made him think about why it was that he didn't like her. She was not stealing any of the attention he received, and she was hardly noticeable. He came to decide he liked that she liked not being seeing. After coming to this conclusion the relationship between Emi and Dino changed. Typical 'sibling' dichotomy Dino and Emi don't prefer to be seen together in public, finding time to recount the days events in secret. Etymology= Aldobrandino Patrizio Aldobrandino - Italian name of Germanic origin, meaning "little old sword." Gualtiero - Italian and Spanish form of Old High German Walther, meaning "ruler of the army." Patrizio - Italian form of Latin Patricius, meaning "patrician, of noble descent." |-|Background= |-|Facts= Personality He is a wild and obnoxious Pure-blood wizard from Italy. He is Clever, dynamic and courageous. He is a sharp thinker capable of very unique ideas, an only child craves attention, good or bad. Can be patient, determined and a fierce opponent. Good at digging out secrets, but pretty secretive. He can be kind but is usually mean spirited because he believes that life is more fun with enemies. He cannot go more than five minutes without ticking someone off. Dino has always gotten everything that he has ever wanted and cannot imagine his life any other way. Strengths: Confident, Intelligent Weakness: Disrespectful, Arrogant Skills Charms - Dino's favorite subject is Charms because of how easy it is. He enjoys using different Charms, Jinxes and Hexes to pull pranks. Transfiguration - Dino's skill in and knowledge of Transfiguration is thanks to how his father has drilled into his head movements, light, effect and possible counter attacks. Creatures - Dino loves creatures because the subject is something he came to love on his own. No influence from anyone else except the first animal he encountered, an Erkling. Possessions Wand Hornbeam: A particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand. Selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession, which will almost always be realised. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner’s style of magic, and will become so personalised, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner’s code of honour, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts - whether for good or ill - that do not tally with their master’s principles. Dragon Hearstring: Produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:First Years Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Italian Category:November Birthday Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Hornbeam Wand Category:Right Handed